Never forget this New Year
by Alice. Dreamer 15
Summary: New year. Story about Tony and Pepper.


_**Happy New Year. Hope you like it. **_

_**I don't own IMAA**_

Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, Roberta, David (who arrived on Christmas and New Year) and Virgil were preparing for the New Year. Adults and Rhodey left living room to dress up. Pepper stood in front of Christmas tree. Tony approached to Pepper. "Is something wrong?" Tony asked. Pepper didn't answer. "You can tell to me. You know that you can trust me." Pepper looked at Tony. "No and yes" Pepper said. "You don't want to meet New Year on Time Square, do you?" "I want it. I REALLY want it." Pepper answered. "So why do you look so sad?" Tony didn't surrender. "I want snow. When I was six years old girl my dad and I spent New Year in small town…oh can't remember. But it's not so important. I remember snow. I was happy. And dad promised that I'd see snow on another New Year. But it was words empty of meaning. He didn't keep one's word. (Pause) So you know my secret. Tell it to everybody in NYC." Pepper said. Tony frowned but though a few seconds he smiled. "If you don't be so sad, I'd make a small surprise for you. So what do you think?" "Okay. I will be happy girl. For you. And I believe that surprise's worth it." Pepper answered and smiled. "Of course. You know me." Tony said. "I know. I know." And they left living room.

It was 4:05 p.m. and Rhodey, Virgil, Roberta and David were in living room. Soon Pepper came into the room. She dressed dark blue jeans and dark blue T-shirt (with the image of a red apple on it (apple looks likeApple Inc.'s logo)). "Wow…You looks so…" Rhodey began. "Beautiful," Tony completed. All were surprising because nobody noticed that he entered. Tony dressed dark blue jeans and red T-shirt. "Thanks Tony. You too." Pepper said. And they blushed. Roberta interrupted silence. "So maybe we better get going?" Roberta asked. "Oh…yes," David and Virgil agreed. "Okay. But Roberta I'll arrive on taxi. I should do something." Tony winked to Pepper. "Well…" Roberta began but Tony's already left living room.

Pepper left after him. When she saw Tony he was speaking with somebody on his iPhone. But Pepper didn't hear any words. Finally she came up to him. "Tony! Tony waits. Where are you going to go? But Time Square..." Pepper asked. "Don't worry Pep. I'll be on Time Square. I'll be with you," Tony blushed again. Pepper grinned. "But why?" "You promised that you'll be happy girl". "Yes". "So I must keep my word. Bye Pepper," Tony said and got in the car. "Bye Tony"

* * *

><p>11:43 p.m... Pepper waited. Suddenly boy's voice whispered "Hello. Are you waiting me?" Pepper turned. "Tony!" She gave him a hug. "Why did you leave for so long?" "Sorry Pep. I arrived on Time Square in 9:45 p.m. but I had some unfinished businesses," Tony answered. "Never mind, it's not important now. Just be happy because its 10 minutes to midnight!" Pepper said. "Pepper… Tony. You arrived," Rhodey said. "Go". … "Finally its 1.5 minutes to midnight!" Pepper said. Soon Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, Roberta, David, Virgil counted down. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The ball dropped. "Happy New Year!" Roberta, Rhodey, David and Virgil yelled. "Happy New Year!" Tony and Pepper yelled. And Tony embraced Pepper and soon Pepper and Tony blushed. "And why do we blush?" Pepper asked. "Too many people," Tony answered. "You're right," Pepper agreed. "Please. Wait. I'll be back soon". "Okay" Tony approached to Virgil. He returned though a few minutes. "Go Pep." Tony said.<p>

Tony and Pepper left Time Square. "So…" Pepper began. "I can't say anything. It's a surprise!" Tony winked. They got in the car. Pepper didn't say any word before they arrived. "Wow… It's your private plane… Awesome!" Pepper exclaimed. "Go Pep if we don't want to be late," Tony said.

When plane was in the air Pepper decided to shorten the time. So she and Tony discussed the celebration on Time Square, New Year, plans on new 2012 year. Soon they arrived. "Do you have jacket or coat?" Tony asked. "No" Pepper answered. "Well. Take my jacket." Tony said and gave to her black jacket. When Pepper wore it she noticed that Tony is in the same jacket. "Stop. One moment Pepper. Close your eyes." Tony said. "Please Pepper". "Well. I closed my eyes. But…" Pepper said. "Don't worry Pepper. I'm with you"

* * *

><p>Finally they stopped. "Open your eyes," Tony said. Pepper opened her eyes. She couldn't say anything. She was shocked. They stood on meadow. All meadow and some trees and bushes were covered with snow. Snowflakes swirled in air and slowly fell to the ground. One snowflake fell on Pepper's hand. White…Cold…Beautiful… "So do you like my surprise?" Tony asked. "I don't like it," Pepper answered. Tony was upset. He tried to make something good for her. Pepper looked at Tony. "Tony…" "I'm okay," Tony answered. Pepper approached to Tony. "I said that I don't like it because I love it…" Tony turned. Pepper smiled. "You made my dream come true." Tony smiled. He was happy. "Thanks Tony," Pepper said. Suddenly Tony laughed. "It was beginning". They came to the icy lake. "Don't fear. Usually children and adults from nearby towns always came to skating on this "natural skating-rink". Do you know how to skating?" Tony asked. "Yes. But didn't skate for a long time," Pepper answered. "We do it," Tony said. They came out on the ice. Tony supported Pepper. But soon she skated without his support. The moon illuminated icy lake and two teenagers. Tony and Pepper circled on the ice and laughed. Suddenly Pepper embraced Tony. "It was the best New Year in my life," Pepper whispered. "And in my life too," Tony whispered. Pepper smiled and kissed Tony. Tony kissed Pepper and said "Happy New Year".<p>

When they arrived to Rhodey's house Tony and Pepper was very tired and maybe they were the happiest teens on the world. It was 5:58 a.m... Rhodey, Roberta, David and Virgil (who stayed in Rhodey's house) were already asleep. Tony and Pepper came into living room, lay on the couch and fell asleep. They didn't know what would think other if they see sleeping Tony and Pepper together on the couch. They didn't know about it. But they knew that they will remember this night for the rest of their life. And they never forget this New Year.


End file.
